A Noah's Innocence
by Amunet Schreiber
Summary: Nea has woken far too early. Lavi observes a new side of the war. Someone is walking around that you wouldn't expect. A D. Gray-Man AU.


**A/N: Chapter title references the Linkin Park song. This is one of my largest works ever, and I have a lot either outlined or done. I will try regular updates, but I need time to type up chapters for that. This story requires knowledge of the manga and anime elements both. Please enjoy, and review with criticism or just to review**.

Allen knew things weren't going well for him the day he woke up, and his skin was the same tone was ash.

He remembered blearily sitting up the morning and staring at the mirror next to his motel bed, a scratched and foggy thing. Surely it had to be a trick in the light, or a remanent of a dream. However, the feeling of worry added weight to his bones and a loss of focus to his brain for the entire rest of the day.

It was only three months after the death of Mana, and he'd only been traveling with Cross for about seven weeks- seven incredibly long, hellish weeks. The Cross man was a true demon, a true devil who had sprung from the underworld for the exclusive purpose of making his life more miserable than it already was. In the span of time he'd know him, Allen had already brushed with death on multiple occasions, as well as narrowly escaped fights that his Master was fond of starting but conveniently always left Allen alone to finish.

Allen considered mentioning it to Cross multiple times throughout the day, but then was overwhelmed with the ridiculousness of his worry over what was certainly nothing. He went to bed that night with his mind reeling off course, and had a fitful sleep.

The next few days went off without any problems, and Allen convinced himself of his own safety using the lack of recurrence. By the third day, he had practically forgotten the odd encounter.

On the morning of the fourth day, he woke up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but when he looked into the mirror he abruptly dropped the glass of water that he'd clutched in his hand.

He'd long gotten used to his new appearance, with snowy-white hair rather than red-brown, light grey eyes instead of brown, and pale skin over what was previously tanned. The deep red scar on the side of his face was even beginning to make its home there, and feel welcomed as a part of him.

What was new was the monstrous shadow with a broad smile that was hovering over his shoulder.

The cup shattered on tile and Allen whipped around, the flaming green of his Innocence arm flaring obediently to prepare for battle. He was completely stunned when he found no one behind him at all. Slowly, he turned back to the mirror. The shadow figure grinned at him, and Allen leaned towards the mirror until his small nose was almost touching. Was it- was it wearing a bow tie? Was it dangerous? His eye hadn't activated, so it wasn't the familiar sort of danger. Though, the being was eerily familiar. Allen scowled at it in the mirror, but it remained nearly unchanged. Allen could have sworn it was chuckling at him, and the twelve year old huffed indignantly before leaving the bathroom. The creature didn't appear to follow him, and by that night Allen almost convinced himself that that encounter had also been a dream, when that night the mirror revealed nothing but his own reflection.

Perhaps you're losing your mind, said an annoyingly amused part of himself from the dark recesses of his brain. Allen frowned in displeasure, but settled in for another night.

He woke in a state of confusion and panic, sweat pasting his thick hair to his forehead. He hurried into the bathroom and bent over the sink, taking deep and calming breaths just like he had when coming to terms with Mana's death the first time. Clearly, he'd had a horrific nightmare- not uncommon for him. But this time, something was very different. He looked at himself in the mirror and jumped back with such stunned surprise that he tripped into the bathtub.

The mirror informed him of terrifying things. It told him his skin was even darker ash than the first morning, and of glowing amber eyes that looked malicious even though they belonged to him- no, no they didn't, they were something else entirely. He gulped air as he stared down his image, anger and terror growing and growing inside him until he lifted his fist, and shattered the mirror with such force he broke three fingers, and cut deep into his knuckles. He noted the flowing blood on his fingers with a disgusted sort of satisfaction.

The whole time, the shadow figure grinned down at him.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Master Cross was, in the opinion of his twelve year old apprentice, confusing and very hard to understand. Allen had only made a few definite conclusions on Cross' personality- he was materialistic and delighted in treasures; he had a lack of care in his work; and he was completely and utterly insane.

Cross Marian had been very quickly to fish him out of his sea of despair he had nearly drowned in after the incident with Mana, and had instantly put his apprentice to work before he had entirely run through the grieving process. Perhaps that was a good idea- grieving for his father would do very little to help him fulfill his final wish for Allen, which was Allen's only true purpose anymore. Keep on walking. To do so, he had to end the Millenium Earl and all his minions. Besides, he'd technically already ran through the grieving process prior to meeting Cross, and it had felt like hell.

His sole purpose of accepting Cross' proposal to be his apprentice was to accomplish the above mission. Yet, to the day, he'd truly learned very little- bar the quickest and smoothest way to steal items, how to endear himself to strangers (or hide when he failed) or how to make a quick escape.

No, typically the only sign the man had shown to acknowledge Allen's existence was in order to make the boy his distraction for a hasty exit, or to pay off his hefty debts he seemed to accumulate everywhere they traveled.

On the bright side, Allen did get to have some fun. He won (and cheated) at card games, a passion of his. Sometimes, should he have extra time or a want for spare coins, he would preform acrobatic or balance acts on the streets. This gave him a sense of happiness, like he wasn't letting the circus fade from himself. He wonder if any members missed Mana and him. Almost certainly. The thought made his heartache.

Though, he'd gained a new friend very quickly. Timcanpy was Cross's golden golem which had taken an immediate liking to his master's new white haired charge, and now was more often found by his side than Master Cross'. Initially, Allen had been certain this creature was for surveillance, and followed him only for recording and reporting purposes. He soon saw that his suspicions were for naught, and became certain this thing was capable of emotions and thought.

The golem flew at Allen and took his typical place perched on top of his thick white hair, as the boy opened the doors to Cross' chambers.

This was something Allen Walker had never done, as he was sure normal circumstances would lead to him being thrown out or greeted with a locked door. Today, however, they were preparing to depart for their next destination. Allen had no clue where, or what the leads were for, but he didn't mind too much. He loved the journeying, even if it were mostly just to casinos and hotels and other, darker places of the world.

His master was looking distastefully around his wrecked hotel room, and Allen sighed soundlessly. They'd only been at this location for three days, but his master was infamous for disorganization. It was likely a factor in their sudden departure- his master despised dirty things, even when he was the reason for their uncleanliness.

Cross Marian didn't nod a head at Allen or show any signs he'd seen the apprentice, leaving the grey eyed boy to shift on his feet nervously. He really wanted to just get the subject into the open, but this was Cross. For all Allen knew, he may not even care or feel any cause for concern.

Nearly five minutes had passed in absolute silence before Cross made a breathy sound like annoyance and looked up. "What is it?"

Allen's mouth went dry, and the speech he had originally prepared took a suicide dive out of his memory. Bored and slightly irritated after waiting for a few seconds, Cross turned and began stuffing clothing items into his suitcase.

Terrified that Cross would now ignore him, Allen blurted out the first thing the came to his mind.

"M-my skin turned grey!"

Damn. So much for calm.

Cross didn't even turn in Allen's direction. "Are you hallucinating? You're one of the palest boys on the face of this earth."

Allen was frustrated and had to take a deep breath for composure.

What he hadn't noticed or seen was the slightest stiffening in Cross' shoulders, and the flash of alarm shooting through his eyes. Surely... it was too early for Nea's return? Perhaps MANA'S death had shaken something loose, before its time. Whatever it was, it was far too premature for Cross' planning.

"A- and sometimes there's a figure in the mirror," stammered Allen, losing confidence in the lack of reaction. Upon hearing his own patheticness, he pulled back his shoulders and lifted his chin. "Also, I've been getting strange dreams. My eyes keep changing color. Do you have any idea-"

"-why?" Cross interrupted, finishing the question. Allen nodded mutely, lips pressed shut. Another breathy sigh and he turned, stepping towards Allen.

His apprentice had a hopeful expression on his face, but all he did was take Tim back from Allen and return to packing. "Go pack, we leave in ten minutes."

Allen was disheartened, but his master hadn't dismissed the matter. Therefore, the subject and conversation was still open. Feeling a bit lighter than before, he turned around and left to finish packing.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Road Kamelot craved dreams like an alcoholic craved his morning beer. She craved the trancelike quality of them, she craved watching others in them. She craved fantastical events and the fact she could induce them was intoxicating. She wished for nothing more than to be allowed to sleep forever, in an endless and beautiful slew of dreams.

Alas. She had work to do.

This current work that called her attention didn't actually require much and wasn't truly work, but it required thought and her ideas; which she supposed counted. She was sitting on the shoulders of her brother Tyki Mikk, playing with his curly black hair in just the way she knew would annoy him, because it was fun to mess with Tyki. Tyki was her favorite brother at the moment, though Jasdevi was interesting enough at times.

Only five Noah had awakened in this thirty year period, which greatly concerned Road. Their number was now up to seven out of thirteen, hardly more than half. The entire clan was Road Kamelot, the Noah of Dreams; Cyril Kamelot, the Noah of ; Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure; Jasdevi, the Noah of Bonds; Lulubell, the Noah of Lust; and Pairo, the Noah of Wrath. And of course the Earl of Millenium. The Earl hadn't need to be reincarnated in a very long time. Longer than went back in the current Noah memory, as far as Road knew.

But lately, she'd had a very strong tugging within her that was only growing stronger with each passing day. Today, it was enough to be distracting.

"You feel it, too?" Tyki questioned, and Road realized she's stopped tugging on his curls. "Another."

Road hummed agreeably, twisting a lock of his hair and making Tyki wince gently. "Yes. I could probably go find them at this point."

"Then why haven't you?" Tyki prodded. This new incarnation was only in his very early twenties and had only been among them for less than a decade, so some technicalities and rules had still slipped his memory from his previous incarnations.

Road hummed again, displeased. "I have to wait for Millenie to decide when we are to go pick up allies," she said. "It's one of the most important things to him. Besides, it could be the Fourteenth, and that could cause complications."

Tyki's shoulders shifted as he stiffened, and Road grasped tightly at his hair as she lost her balance. He quickly relaxed them again, but Riad still felt his muscles were taut.

"Even if it is the Fourteenth," Road added, trying to assure him, "it won't be Nea."

"You're lying," Tyki accused simply. "Of course it will be Nea. The Destroyer will remain the Destroyer no matter what vessel he is contained in. Nea will be in his memory."

"Nea was a bad egg." Road sighed. "All Destroyers prior to him were loyal, often Millenie's right hand."

"I wonder what made him so different," Tyki mused, stopping beside a couch in the living room. "It would be beneficial, so we could prevent it."

"... Yes," Road agreed after a bare second of hesitation. She dropped from his shoulders and onto the back of the couch. "It would be."

Tyki didn't pry. Road knew many things, things the Earl didn't even know. And her letting loose all of what she suspected- all of what she knew- may very well damn them all.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Allen owned barely anything. He kept a traveling cloak, extra slacks, and an extra best- but bar these items he had to make do with what could win or barter. Twice he'd gambled jackets off the backs of drunk men, though he'd been chased out of the tavern by his last victim and hadn't tried it since.

He stepped to the large mirror positioned in the bathroom, with spiderweb cracks spreading from the middle- exactly where his fist had landed. Allen glanced at his bandaged fist and saw a small amount of blood bleeding through. He added an extra layer of bandage, not eager to explain to Cross quite yet how he'd been injured. When done, he made a half hearted attempt at pulling a comb through his white hair.

At first, he'd been liable to shy away from the gazes he got when he went outside, but he'd quickly accepted that the stares would never stop, nor was his appearance. Instead, he met their gazes with a polite smile and they would quickly look away.

He dropped his hand abruptly away from his face and turned follow the mirror, his reflection, and the unwanted black shadow he'd been trying to avoid noticing.

He shut his light suitcase, and left.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Cross Marian arrived in the wagon twenty minutes after he'd demanded Allen had to be there, though the apprentice had expected no less. His master stepped in an sat down, setting his white mask on the seat beside him. Allen had hardly even looked up before Cross said, "We're returning to Bulgaria."

Bulgaria had been their last true stop before Russia. The lead from there had ultimately been false, but retracing their steps would be the best idea. Allen still had no clue what was happening, but evidently his Master had been following this mission for some time. Still, he didn't appear to take it seriously considering how often he procrastinated by getting drunk on his expensive wine or how many trips he took to brothels. But, Allen supposed he couldn't do much but sulk. Cross must have been four times his age. Getting frustrated would lead to nothing.

And now, Allen's most pressing questions had returned, and he badly wanted answers to them.

"Master Cross, are you going to tell me what you think is happening? To me?"

Cross took his time responding, making Allen shift anxiously. Cross Marian shot his charge an annoyed look that made him stop, though his anxiety grew.

Finally, Cross answered- with a question of his own that led to a significant amount of confusion. "Allen, do you know who Noah was?"

The twelve year old nodded quickly. "Mana used to tell me the story of Noah's Ark."

Oh, I bet he did, Cross thought with some amusement. He was about to break this boy, he may as well take humor where he could.

"Do you know what the Noah are?" Cross' next question made Allen frown larger. He asked if it were some sort of cult, to which Cross responded, "Somewhat."

Allen became more irritated as the silence dragged on, though Cross eventually continued.

"The Noah have been around ever since the event of Noah's ark. They are, in many ways, his children. Each one reapers ends an aspect of him, though not necessarily his best. They are incarnations of his wrath, his lust, even his dreams of all things. Their sole missions is to destroy all Exorcists and humans, so they can take control of the earth.

"They've survived this long because when they die, they reincarnate. It takes decades, sometimes even centuries. But they will. They all hold the "Noah Memory", which they live by."

Cross looked at Allen from the corner of his eye. The boy seemed unnerved now, but also curious. He clearly didn't know why this story was relevant to him now. And in that moment, Cross forced himself to detach any care he'd built up for his charge, because he couldn't care at all if he delivered this news, this final bit of information.

"Except one," Cross said, and Allen stiffened at the change in his Master's tone. Suddenly, it was bored. It gave Allen bone chilling worry. "There are thirteen Noah, though there is another called the Fourteenth. Thirty years ago, he betrayed all of them and managed to kill eleven of them before he was killed.

"The Noah have a few defining characteristics." The change of pace and topic threw Allen off greatly, but he recovered and managed to follow along. "As a Noah, Memory awakens first in dreams, and then skin and eye color changes."

It clicked. How sharply and simply the click resounded in his mind. Everything fell into place, slammed into his skull hard enough to stun him and make his vision swim. Cross' words continued, painstakingly clear, as the boy stopped breathing.

"D- i- is the host-"

"I'm sorry."

Conversation utterly ceased, and Allen drew his knees up to his chest. He didn't speak again for the rest of the day.

**A/N: This chapter was originally three, but I cut and added quite a bit until it only fit to be one thing. It was also initially much more angsty and depressing, but I think it's better now.**

-RE-


End file.
